Forbidden Love
by A-Beauteous-Imperfection
Summary: Set right after The Lone Ranger: Tonto and Red have been in a secret relationship for a while, but they want to further it. Unfortunately for them, not everyone is so accepting of their love for one another...*Disclaimer: I do not own the Lone Ranger or the characters!*
1. His Return

It was a slow day today at Red's. Mondays were usually the weaker of days, meaning less men came through her facility and asking for a good time. Yeah it meant less money for the day, but it was nice to have some time to relax. Red flipped through her papers and placed them in envelopes with each of her dancers name on them. There was a newer policy in Red's and now everyone needed to know. After some "health code violations", she redid the place and came up with new business ways.

Red smiles as she placed the last paper in the envelope, signing the front with the name "Bella". Now that she was done she could finally get some rest. Red took off her glasses, placing them gently on her desk. She moaned as she stood from her chair and made her way into her room, taking one last glance over the balcony. Her non-ivory leg has been bothering her all week, she just needs some time to sit down.

Making her way to her couch, she grabs a blanket on the way, placing on the floor. She slowly sits on the couch, when she hears a knock on the door.

She sighs, aggravated that she didn't even get a second to sit. "Come in!" she shouts, annoyance clearly heard in her voice.

The door opens quickly and one of the dancers is in the doorway, "Sorry Red, but there's a man- an Indian - here asking for you."

Red grins, it's Tonto. Trying to hide her emotions, she replies, ever so nonchalantly, "Send him up." The dancer nods, shutting the door and doing as she was told.

Red smiles now that she's alone. Tonto wasn't supposed to be back for weeks; at least that's what he told her. She sits up a little straighter, trying to ease her way up. Red hears another knock, knowing who it was now. She cringes as she stands up and heads near her door.

Opening it quickly, she sees Tonto standing there smiling at her. Overwhelmed with joy, Red jumps towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I missed you," she whispers in his ear.

He places his arms around her, "I miss you too." Red leans back, getting out of his embrace, and looks out her door for anyone who may of been watching. She pulls Tonto into her room, and shuts the door behind her, then locks it. Even though everyone in her building knows about their relationship, the outsiders weren't fond of Americans and Indians being together.

Red turned around, leaning against the door. "You lied," she states, crossing her arms.

"I didn't know when I'd be back," Tonto corrects her, inching closer to her. "Besides aren't you happy?"

Red shakes her head, "I didn't know you were going to be back, so I didn't fix up the place! I was going to make sure no one was around and I was going to dress up nice and welcome you -"

Tonto cuts her off by kissing her, leaning forward and gently shoving her against the wall. Red moans into his kiss, his lips were something she longed for these past weeks. He grabs her waist, rubbing it lightly with his thumbs. She cups his face and pushes him back, "I wasn't done talkin'"

Tonto smirks, "I know." He leans in for another kiss, and she gladly accepts. His arms snake around her waist, hers getting tangled in his hair. Their tongues intertwined as Red leans back against the wall. Tonto runs his fingers up her body and scratches at her warm back. Red smiles and pulls back from Tonto pushing his hair behind his shoulder.

"I think that lets me forgive your little lie," she comments, playfully hitting his arm.

Tonto grins, "Thought so."

Red rolls her eyes and gestures him over to the couch, her leg throbbing now.

Tonto stares at her as they walk to the couch, noticing that she is walking abnormally. "Your leg - it' hurts?"

Red nods, biting her lip in pain, "I'm okay, really, I am."

Tonto reaches out for her, putting her arm around his neck and making her lean against him. He eases her walking, taking her weight off of her real leg. They reach the couch and he lightly lays her on it and sitting down on the floor. He smiles, pushing some of her hair out of her eyes. "Better?"

She closes her eyes, "Definitely."

Tonto grins, she's so beautiful when sleeps. He's missed her a lot, him being out with the infamous Lone Ranger and all. He grabs her hand, "Your leg still hurt?"

Red opens her eyes, "Yeah, a lil'."

He hikes up the skirt of her dress, grazing his soft hands against her silky skin. Red sits up quickly, "What the hell are you doing?"

Tonto smirks, "I fix pain in leg." He continues pulling up her Dress until he reaches the top of her thigh. It's weird for Red, to have someone pay so much attention to her normal leg. It's also nice, so he leans back, resting her head back on the pillow. Tonto starts rubbing circles in her lower thigh, lightly humming. Red smiles and closes her eyes again, slowly dozing off. Tonto hands work wonders on her pain, relieving so much of it.

His hands travel further up, just reaching her upper thigh, when try hear banging on the door. The door knob is being rustled aggressively and muffled yelling can be heard. Red stares wide eyed at Tonto, "Hide!"

She stands up quickly grabbing his hand and shoving him in her closet. She cups his cheeks, hearing the screams from outside her door getting louder, and pushes their lips together. "Stay quiet," she whispers as she pulls away.

She shuts the closet door, and walks to her entrance door, "HOLD ON I'M COMIN'!" Red opens the door, revealing a large mob shouting in protest.

"Where's the Indian!" a woman shouts from the middle of the crowd.

Red shrugs, blocking their way into her room. "I surely do not know what you mean," she answers.

The crowd is clearly getting more riled up, their faces showing it. Red keeps her face calm, but is freaking out on the inside. "WE SAW HIM COME INTO YOUR PLACE!"

Red is getting flustered, but simply replies, "I admit he did come by, but he left a while ago…didn't say where he was goin'."

One man gives her a dirty look, "If we find him, we will kill him. So you better make sure he isn't on your property when we do."

Red frowns, "Why kill him? He's no villain, just an Indian. I hardly see the reason for death."

A woman scowls, "He must pay." And with that last statement, the crowd turns to leave. Red watches them go down the stairs, and out of the door.

Red slams her office door, locking it again. Her eyes swell up with tears as she lets Tonto out of the closet. "We need to get you out of here."

Tonto frowns as he wipes the tears from her face, "I won't leave you. Not again."

Red shakes her head, "I can't leave the place, not my girls."

Tonto grabs her hands, "Please. For me?" Red sighs, looking back at her room and opens her mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. "We could have a life. Get married, have kids…like John and Rebecca."

Red chuckles to herself, "Like they would allow an Indian and a whore shop runner to get married…"

Tonto pulls her chin forward, "I promise. I will find a way."

Red bites her lips, contemplating leaving the only place she's known for a long time and spending the rest of her life with her love. She looks up at Tonto, her eyes wide, "Okay. We leave in two days."

Tonto smiles and kiss her on the forehead, "You'll make a beautiful bride."

**A/N:** _Alright guys so this is a RONTO fanfiction for you all :D if you want me to continue, please review. This will be chapter story. But the length is up to you and your reviews. Also I am taking requests for fanfictions.  
_


	2. The Next Morning

Chapter 2

The next morning, Red woke in bed naked with Tonto. Her back was to him, and his muscular arms were wrapped around her curvy waist. Red could hear his soft breath, and felt it against her shoulder. She looked back at him and saw that he was still asleep, so she snuggled up closer to him. Red smiled when she felt his warm lips kiss her upper back.

"Good morning," Tonto whispered, his voice raspy.

Red rolled over, now facing him and replied, "Good mornin'" She kissed his soft lips and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. Tonto cupped her cheeks with his free hand, keeping her close. After a minute or two, the pair simultaneously pulled away, both grinning widely.

Red sighs, "We should probably get dressed..."

Tonto nods, "Probably." He kisses her shoulder and starts trailing up to her neck. "We don't have to though..."

Red chuckled and gently pushes him away, "No we have to. I have a busy day ahead if we're leaving tomorrow."

Tonto frowned, not wanting to stop kissing her soft silky skin. He sat up, leaning against the headboard for support, "We need to get ready?"

Red laughed, "Yes! You really think I'm gonna leave this place a mess? And I got to pack..."

"The more stuff we bring, the easier they'll find us," Tonto stated, talking about the mob from last night. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't worried about them. Worried that they'd find him and murder him, or worse, Red.

Red sighed, sensing his nervousness about the all familiar crowd that constantly intrudes her business. So far they've only threaten her and the other workers, but this time was different. "Well I still have to clean this place up before I go. You can help me."

Tonto smiled a little, "Of course I will." She shifted in his arms, getting more comfortable. Her head was now resting against his chest, her hair sprawled over him. He began to pet her hair, twisting it in his fingers. He loved her hair, its waves resembling flames to him. She looked up at him and grinned widely.

"I'm happy," she blurted out, her voice fully showing her emotion. "That we can finally be together."

Tonto leaned down, kissing the top of her head, "Me too, and we can marry." Tonto began to imagine the beautiful Red coming down the aisle meeting him at the end, and vowing their loves to each other for the rest of eternity.

Red held out her hand, looking at the place where her ring would be. "Can I ask you a question?" she asked him, while tracing circles on his stomach.

Tonto nodded, breathing in the sweet scent of her hair, "Mhmm."

Red took a deep breath, before making out, "Um...well...how do you feel about kids?"

Tonto shrugged, "Like having them or them in general?"

Red shifted slightly in his arms, feeling awkward now about asking him. She cleared her throat, "Um, well - having them, I suppose..."

Tonto smiled, "I would love to."

Red looked up, surprised at his answer, "Really?"

Their eyes met and he kissed her nose, "I think they'd be good. I could imagine little Reds running around." Tonto wrapped his arms around her waist again, placing his hands on her stomach.

Red put her hands on top of his, rubbing her thumbs against his warm skin. "And little Tontos?" she questioned him, pouting her lips out and tapping on him with her thumbs.

Tonto chuckled, "Yes, those too." He interlocked their fingers and squeezed her hand, "Let's get dressed."

He sat up, pulling Red with him. He crawled out from under her and got out of the bed, standing up in front of Red. He held out his hand, offering it to her. Red accepted it and he gently pulled her out of the bed.

Tonto's eyes looked up and down her beautiful body, and he grinned widely. She was all exposed to him, yet she was completely comfortable in front of him. He kept a hold of her hand and brought her to her closet, where she let go of him.

He sat back on the bed, pulling on his clothes, while watching her contemplate her outfit choice. She was cute when she was thinking, she had a certain look on her face that was hard to describe, but extremely was adorable. He chuckled to himself, and went towards her again, this time clothed, and rested his head on her shoulder. He kissed her neck, "Need help?"

"No..." she said as she pulled out another dress.

Tonto kissed her neck again, a little higher this time, "That's pretty."

Red nodded and ignored his displays of affection, going back to the bed to get dressed. She slipped on her lacy underwear and her matching bra, both identical to the ones she wore the previous day, but these were blue instead of black. She took her dress off of the wooden hanger, and bit her lip. "Could you, um...help me?" she asked, holding the dress out to him.

"Yes," Tonto answered while walking to her. She sat on the bed, handing Tonto the dress.

"I just have a hard time some days..." she mumbled quietly, looking down at the ground.

Tonto knelt down, holding her hands in his, "Don't be ashamed. I can help you. It's not a bad thing."

Red's face was still doleful, even as she responded, "Okay."

Tonto lifted up her chin, forcing their eyes to meet. "Don't be sad. Please?"

She sighed, frustration was evident in her expression, "It's just I want to be able to do things on my own sometimes."

"I know," he started. He kissed her hand, "But I like helping you out. Makes me feel needed." He grabbed the dress out of her grasp and began to put it on her, slipping it over her legs. She stood up, using his body for support and he continued lifting the dress over her body. He stood up, slipping the sleeves over her shoulders, "Good?"

"Yah," she answered, giving him a small smile and a kiss on his cheek. Red looked around her bedroom, glancing at all the things she would have to leave behind and sighed. "When we leave...what will I be able to bring?"

Tonto shrugged, "A small bag. And anything you can fit into it."

"In that case, I say we leave everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

Red bit her lip, looking at Tonto still while he smiled, "Okay."

"Well, I figured I don't really have much of value here. Just clothes and books and stuff that's easy to replace. The only valuable things I have are in storage miles away from here. And, I think we should leave tonight."

Tonto raised his eyebrow at Red, watching her stare at him, clearly happy with her idea. "Tonight?"

Red nodded excitedly, "Yes! It's perfect! There's always a rush here at night, nobody would see us slip out! And that way we'd be so far away by mornin' so no one would be able to catch us!"

Tonto laughed, "Tonight it is then."

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door, and a small voice was heard. "Miss Red! It's Ally, we need to talk!" Red looked back at Tonto, who stared at her and shrugged.

"Hide," she whispered, swatting her hand towards him. She slowly made her way to the door while she waited for Tonto to hide under her bed. She swung open the door, "You okay? Are you hurt?"

Ally shook her head furiously, "No it's...we need to talk."

"Well that's what we're doing right-"

"No. We...as in all of us," Ally said, stressing the word "we". She gestured to the crowd of "dancers" downstairs, looking up at the balcony where Red and Ally were standing.

"Oh...alright," Red replied. She followed Ally down the creaky wooden stairs into the heart of the crowd. Red sighed, "So what is this about?"

The girls all looked down simultaneously, as if they were all about to be scolded. Ally glanced around, hoping she wouldn't have to do all the talking. Ally sighed, realizing she would, "It's not safe here anymore."

"Safe?" Red inquired.

A petite girl nodded from the group, "The mob. They're gonna come back. And we can't keep them away..."

Red huffed, leaning against a table, "You mean when they come for Tonto?"

A blonde from behind spoke up, "Miss Red, we love that you're together. And you know that. It's just...we're scared. We need help."

Red tapped her fingers on the table, taking a few deep breaths, "Funny you mention this now…because - I'm leaving. Tonight actually."

A symphony of whispers came from the crowd and dozens of shocked faces were plastered on the girls. Red cleared her throat, "Listen! I'm leaving everything behind, so I'll be back to visit every once and a while. While I'm gone though, I want you to all pretend like I'm around. Alastair, you're going to take over for me since you know the most about the place. This will be fine. I promise."

The girls quieted down, and Alastair stood up, "I'd be honored...Red, we'll all miss you terribly."

Red nodded slowly, "Yah, yah...keep this on the down low. Make sure no one knows I'm gone until I haven't been seen for 2 days. That way I can get a nice long head start."

The girls half grinned and nodded. Red smiled, "I will miss each one of you. Keep me updated, I love you."

She turned towards the stairs, "Okay ladies, back to work." She walked up the stairs looking at them slowly disperse. She went back into her room where she saw Tonto looking at her pictures.

He saw her walk and slammed the album close, "What happened?"

"Nothing. What were you doing?"

"It fell off the shelf…You were a ballerina?"

Red bit her lip, feeling some tears swell up in her eyes, "Yah. I was."

"Was?"

"No, we're not talking about this, not now," Red answered, ripping the book from his hands.

Tonto sighed, pulling her into his arms, "I'm sorry." He kissed her forehead.

Red rolled her eyes, "You should be."

Tonto smirked, and kept kissing her, all over, eventually making her laugh. "Forgiven?"

Red shook her head, "You gotta stop doing that. I can't keep forgiving you just because I like it when you kiss me."

Tonto smiled mischievously, and placed his lips on hers, deepening the kiss slightly, then pulling away. He pushed back her hair, "Well, get used to it cause you're stuck with me for a long time."

A/N: FINALLY DONE. Holy cow I'm thankful that this is completed! I decided to just make this mostly fluff because who doesn't love fluff? Please please please review and tell me what you thought in my ask box and reblog/like! Love ya dahlins


End file.
